La Propuesta
by Anixita
Summary: CrissColfer... todo inició con la grabación de la propuesta de matrimonio de Blaine a Kurt... pero ahí estaba Darren Criss para hacer de esa pequeña escena todo un caos...
1. Chapter 1

_Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, espero les guste... Es un CrissColfer, por lo que habrán cosas que no pertenecen a la serie y serán más nombrados los actores que los personajes de Glee._

_Gracias por leer!_

* * *

_Primer día de grabación_

No tenía idea de cuántas veces había puesto gel en su cabello, pero estaba seguro de que después de la quinta capa perdió la cuenta. Tal vez fue por eso que cuando Lea entró comenzó a reír y se lanzó sobre su cabello por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que sacó una gran porción del gel pegado.

-Gracias-decía mirándose una vez más en el espejo.

-¿Nervioso?-susurró mirándolo por medio del espejo y notando como volvía a arreglar su corbatín y sacaba pelusas que no existían de su ropa, realmente era de antología ver la forma en la que Darren Criss se desesperaba por una escena tan simple, donde cantaría frente a las cámaras y recorrería Dalton mientras cantaba a… oh, ahí estaba el problema.

-No puedo-susurró girando a verla y con evidente pánico en la voz.

-¿Qué?-dijo alzando la ceja y sin creer lo que escuchaba- tienes que cantar y llegar al pie de la escalera y…

-Estará Chris, tendré que proponerle…-ambos se quedaron en absoluto silencio y fue la actriz quien comprendió lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-No-dijo tajante-Blaine le propone matrimonio a Kurt, eso es lo que ocurrirá y ya sabes cómo termina esa escena ¿cierto?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Tengo que…-dijo mirándola con pánico y perdiendo la voz hasta que su garganta se cerró completamente.

-¡No de nuevo!-gritó harta de esa situación-no puedes quedar sin voz cuando solo nos falta grabar esta escena-dijo indignada y marcando un número en su teléfono-¡Ven inmediatamente!-dijo alterada y colgando el teléfono, a los segundos ingresó al remolque Jenna Ushkowitz.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo con los brazos cruzados y un evidente peinado a medio terminar.

-Eso-dijo apuntando a Darren que intentaba hablar y solo salían quejidos de sus labios.

-Mierda…-susurró mirándolos aterrorizada-Ryan dijo que estaría en el set y que grababamos en una hora más, que no podía salir nada mal-murmuró con una mueca en los labios.

-No sé qué hacer, ya estaba desesperado cuando entré, tenía kilos de gel en el cabello y ha arreglado su ropa cientos de veces. Además, le pregunté si acaso no sabía lo que ocurría luego de su propuesta a Kurt…

-No pudiste haber hecho eso-dijo bufando con molestia la asiática-Darren definitivamente te coronas como el rey de los cobardes-dijo con una mueca y negando-no hay solución, tendremos que ir al set y esperar un milagro, porque hoy nadie está de humor para que se cancele la escena.

Darren las miró aterrado, no tenía idea de cómo podría hablar y mucho menos de si era conveniente hacerlo, ya que no se sentía capaz de enfrentar a Chris ¡Tenía que proponerle matrimonio! Y tanta formalidad lo estaba aterrando, aunque…

-Es a Kurt-pudo susurrar de forma ronca y mirando el suelo.

-No me digan que cree que va a declarar su obvio amor por Chris Colfer…-dijo Grant Gustin, quien había ingresado hace unos minutos al lugar.

-Yo no lo…-pero su voz salió más como un chillido y se aterró.

-Sí Ryan te escucha así te despide y pondrá a Oliver-dijo con una sonrisa-o mejor con Will…

-¡No!-gritó hiriendo su garganta y notando el horror en el rostro de Lea.

-¡Grant!-dijo Michele furiosa y sujetando fuertemente de los hombros a Darren-Primero, Ryan no hará que Adam reemplace a Blaine y dos…¡Deja de pensar en la relación entre Will y Chris! Ellos son…

-No lo sigas intentando-murmuró Jena con una mueca-vamos-susurró mirando la puerta, ya que había escuchado que todos debían ir al set para preparar sus puestos al momento de grabar.

-No sé si estás listo para esto, pero suerte-susurró Grant en su oído y se marchó.

Cuando al fin quedó solo sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y su corazón bombeaba más sangre de la necesaria, se sentía mareado, herido y sinceramente mal por lo que estaban próximos a grabar. Algo le decía que las cosas podrían salir malditamente mal y ahí fue el desastroso momento en el que se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana de su remolque.

Justo fuera de ahí se encontraban Will y Chris, el segundo acorralado contra la pared mientras su pareja lo besaba en los labios. Sí, tendría que besar esos mismos labios, los que estaban marcados por _él_ y no estaba para hacer eso.

-No me importa, me voy de aquí-susurró girándose y buscando su bolso, puso ahí sus cosas y salió del remolque rumbo a la calle más cercana, ahí se topó con algunos fans y luego vio un taxi. Su salvación.

Una vez dentro de él suspiró aliviado, necesitaba llegar a su departamento y que todos lo consideraran muerto por unas horas o días o meses o años, no sabía, pero tenía que alejarse de todos, porque ahora sí que no quería grabar o estar en el set de Glee. En menos de lo pensado su teléfono comenzó a sonar y para su sorpresa era Chris.

-_Darren te estamos…_

-Hoy no-murmuró colgando la llamada. A los segundos volvió a sonar y pudo sentir la misma desesperación que debían tener todos en el set, pero se negó a contestar y a pedir al chofer que diera la vuelta. Siguió su camino hasta su departamento y cuando logró pagarle al taxista se bajó e ingresó rápidamente. Una vez dentro de su hogar respiró algo más aliviado, pero vio que alguien se había adelantado.

-Dejaste a todos plantados-susurró Mía Swier.

-¿Qué?-dijo notablemente molesto y frunciendo el ceño, lanzó su bolso a un sillón y la enfrentó.

-No grabaste, Darren-dijo con seriedad y presionando su pecho con su dedo índice.

-No es tu maldito problema-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Lo es cuando Colfer llena mi teléfono de llamadas diciendo que si este es otro de mis absurdos infantilismos, por suerte llamó Ryan y dijo que la grabación se suspendía hasta la próxima semana-dijo con seriedad y alejándose del moreno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo algo más calmado y comenzando a desvestirse, aún portaba la ropa que Blaine debía llevar en esa grabación.

-Acompañar a mi _novio_ ¿Qué más estaría haciendo?-dijo alzando una ceja con una sonrisa poco sincera.

-Por ejemplo eso, acompañar a tu novio. Te recuerdo que el chico de tus sueños se fue… ¡Oh espera!-dijo caminando hasta donde estaba.

-¡No es necesario que te vuelvas a declarar bisexual y que me digas que estás loco por Chris Colfer y que el muy desgraciado ni se da la vuelta para mirarte!-dijo fríamente-Sí, me enamoré de ti y esto fue un desastre.

-No llegaste en el momento indicado-dijo fríamente y bajando la mirada.

-Nunca he llegado a la hora-murmuró con suavidad y sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Vete a la mierda-dijo empuñando sus manos y caminando a la cocina para tomar una botella de vodka y luego marcharse a su habitación.

Mía lo vio apenada, nuevamente Darren caería bajo el alcohol y ella tendría que detenerlo antes de que hiciera una tontería. Por suerte vio que el teléfono del moreno estaba en el sillón, por lo que lo guardó y se recostó en uno de los muebles, pensaba en lo que estaba próximo a ocurrir, ya que Chris Colfer era quien ocasionaba el alboroto, pero no era quien lo detenía.

La hora había avanzado rápidamente y sin saber cómo eran las dos de la madrugada, él aún estaba despierto, con la botella de vodka a medio beber y unas ganas de tener a Chris frente a él y gritarle unas cuantas verdades, decirle todo lo que lo atormentaba hace meses y que él…

-No puedo-susurró consciente de que no había nadie allí y de que gritarle lo que fuera a Colfer sería una pésima idea, sobre todo luego de dejarlo plantado en el set de grabación.

Suspiró con fuerza y se levantó con cuidado del suelo, no sabía cómo había hecho todo ese desastre a su alrededor, pero sí, la ropa usada para grabar estaba sucia y destrozada, su cabello tenía algunos crespos que sobresalían y el gel ya no tenía tanta consistencia como al principio. Además, se había corrido el maquillaje de su rostro y ese no era un espectáculo que fuera muy lindo de ver.

-Tendré que darme una ducha-susurró mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Se desvistió y cuando iba a coger una toalla para ir al baño escuchó gritos al otro lado de su puerta y antes de que pudiera llegar a moverse de donde estaba vio entrar a Chris en su habitación, por lo que su cuerpo no atinó a hacer nada, ni siquiera a mover un pelo.

-Creo que los interrumpí-dijo fríamente y notando que Darren estaba completamente desnudo, claro, si no fuera por la toalla que cubría su entrepierna.

-No realmente, porque me iba a dar un baño antes de que entraras-dijo seriamente y sintiendo como el ojiazul lo revisaba con la mirada.

-¿Por qué te fuiste del set?-dijo acercándose unos pasos y notando la botella de vodka que descansaba sobre la cama-estuviste bebiendo-susurró sorprendido.

-No es tu asunto-murmuró pasando por su lado-no sé a qué vienes, pero te puedes ir, porque tardaré en el baño-dijo lo mejor que pudo, pero el vodka ya estaba en su cabeza y se sentía algo mareado.

-No te voy a…-intentó hablar, pero la lengua traicionó a Darren.

-¿Dejar solo? ¡Pero si tienes a Will!-dijo violentamente-Y no entiendo por qué quieren a Kurt y Blaine juntos si Kurt tiene a Adam, es absurdo-dijo descontrolado.

-Alto, no mezcles las cosas, porque…

-¿Por qué? Acaso Will va a desaparecer y tú al fin te quedarás conmigo…-dijo casi en un susurro, porque por un momento se dio cuenta de que realmente tenía a Chris frente a él y le estaba revelando lo que sentía, estaba diciendo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimido en su pecho.

-¿Qué?-dijo Chris tan sorprendido como Darren.

-Ándate, tu chico debe estar esperando y nunca es bueno que lo hagas esperar-dijo abriendo la puerta y en menos de un segundo se vio solo en la habitación reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haberse lanzado sobre Chris y haberlo hecho suyo en esa cama.

-Darren…-susurró Mia ingresando a la habitación y viendo como el moreno se había derrumbado junto a una muralla, cubría su rostro mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Esa situación no estaba bien y no podía seguir permitiendo que sufriera de ese modo-hey-dijo poniéndose a su altura y abrazándolo suavemente.

-¡Déjame!-gritó empujándola lejos de él-¡No te acerques!-gritó furioso y levantándose para caminar al baño-no me molestes, por favor, no te acerques-murmuró perdiéndose tras la puerta del baño.

-Esto no puede seguir así-susurró saliendo de la habitación y buscando el teléfono de Darren, marcó un número y esperó a que le contestaran. Sabía que a las tres de la mañana nadie le contestaría de buena gana, pero si veían que era el número de Darren Criss se preocuparían.

-_No creo que sea una buena idea llamarme cuando…_

-Lea, soy Mia, disculpa la hora, pero…-decía de forma nerviosa.

-_¿Le ocurrió algo a Darren?-_dijo preocupada y poniéndose alerta-_¿Están en el hospital?_-decía nerviosa.

-No, cálmate-dijo de forma suave-estamos en su departamento, pero él no está bien, llegó de la grabación gritando y ha estado bebiendo desde entonces, ahora fue a darse una ducha y…

-_Todo es por Chris, y lo sabes..._

-Él estuvo aquí, pero Darren hizo que se fuera, no duró más que cinco minutos y se marchó.

_-¿Y por qué crees que es buena idea que me llames a las tres de la mañana?_

_-_Eres su amiga, puedes ayudarlo-murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior.

-_¿Y tú?_-dijo con suavidad y notando que algo iba muy mal.

-Darren no me quiere en su vida, me marcharé a otra ciudad y lo dejaré en paz.

_-Hasta que te diste cuenta-_dijo con falso sarcasmo.

-Lo había notado antes, pero creo que el cariño que le tengo a Darren me había…

-_Primero, no soy ninguna de tus amigas, así que no me interesa y segundo, te recuerdo que son las tres y media de la mañana y no quiero hablar de cosas no importantes-_dijo de forma tajante.

-Necesito que cuiden a Darren, yo me iré de la ciudad y no volveré y él no está en buen estado, no después de lo que vio en el set, antes de grabar.

-¿Qué vio?-susurró Lea extrañada.

-No lo sé, yo solo creo que vio algo, porque no es normal que se vaya de forma tan repentina y deseche una oportunidad de…

-_De verdad, no sacaré conclusiones contigo, tengo que colgar, pero gracias por la información, mañana lo iré a ver, adiós-_dijo la morena cortando la comunicación.

-Al menos lo intenté-murmuró Mia dejando el teléfono a un lado y mirando a la puerta de la habitación de Darren, realmente estarían mejor separados.

_Séptimo día de grabación_

Hace mucho que no se veía a Darren en el set y nadie había hablado con él. Por lo que daba por hecho que ese día no aparecería y tendrían que cambiar la fecha de estreno de la quinta temporada de Glee para noviembre o tal vez diciembre, eso siempre y cuando Darren volviera y no tuviesen que hacer un nuevo casting para elegir a otro Blaine.

-Démosle una hora más, si no aparece, mañana volveremos a intentarlo y de no ser así tendremos que buscar a otro-decía Ryan Murphy lamentando toda esa situación.

-Espero que no tengamos que llegar a eso-decía Zack Woodlee- es un buen chico y no entiendo cómo fue que desapareció sin dejar rastro-murmuraba preocupado.

-Hay cosas que ni yo entiendo-dijo alguien entrando a la oficina-pero creo que hoy estoy listo para grabar-decía Darren con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y brillando como el primer día que llegó a Glee.

-¡Un fantasma!-gritó Zack corriendo a él.

-Algo así-murmuró mirando a Ryan por sobre el hombro del coreógrafo, quien estaba feliz de verlo-hoy estoy listo para grabar lo que quieran.

-_Got to get you into my life-_dijo el director seriamente y observando al moreno-esa es la escena de hoy y ya la habías practicado muchas veces con Zack y en tu ausencia Chris la practicó, por lo que no tendría por donde salir mal-decía seriamente y notando como los colores se iban del rostro de Criss, al igual que su sonrisa.

-Haré lo que me pidan-dijo bajando la mirada, ambos hombres notaron este cambio de actitud y decidieron callar, ya que si eso seguía por más tiempo sería hora de interferir.

-Entonces en dos horas más grabamos, ve a tu remolque y te arreglas para la escena ¿recuerdas el vestuario para esta escena?-dijo Ryan con seriedad.

-Polera piqué blanca, moño, pantalón y lentes amarillos y zapatos con tonos café negro y gris, cinturón gris y reloj con correa negra. Y el cabello con tres capas delgadas de gel, no más que eso.

-Y no olvides la sonrisa, Darren-murmuró Zack seriamente-es fundamental, recuerda lo que ocurrirá entre Kurt y Blaine en esta canción.

-Imposible de olvidar, me sé mis diálogos, así que no se preocupen.

-Le avisaré a Chris que grabamos y al resto de los que deben estar en la escena.

-Gracias-murmuró Darren mirando a ambos hombres y saliendo de ahí para caminar hasta su remolque.

En el camino se topó con varios de sus compañeros y a todos los saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y sin palabras. Iba tratando de tranquilizarse hasta su remolque cuando se topó de frente con Chris Colfer, quien lo miró sorprendido y no mostró ni alegría ni molestia al verlo.

-Darren…

-Vamos a grabar _Got to get you into my life_ en dos horas más, voy a arreglarme.

-Haré lo mismo-dijo suavemente y esperando que el moreno dijera algo más, pero lo vio pasar junto a él y marcharse rápidamente, cuando se dio vuelta a mirar al remolque, se dio cuenta de que Darren no entraba solo, ahí estaba Grant Gustin como todos los días, acechando a Darren e intentando la próxima estrategia para estar con él… se parecía tanto a Sebastian.

Prefirió no seguir pensando en eso y se marchó a su remolque en donde tendría que prepararse para la nueva performance de ese día.

Mientras en el remolque de Darren sucedía algo totalmente distinto a lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Chris.

-¡Déjame!-gritaba Darren bajo el cuerpo de Grant, quien a cada momento se montaba con más ganas.

-¡Sabes que te gusta y que…!-la puerta del remolque se abrió de golpe y Jenna junto a Lea quedaron con la boca abierta, no esperaban ver a ambos chicos sobre la cama y en una posición tan comprometedora.

-¿Volvemos luego?-dijeron al mismo tiempo y mirando a los muchachos.

-¿Por qué?-dijeron alzando una ceja y notando la situación, se separaron rápidamente y se sonrojaron de golpe.

-Yo solo le hacía cosquillas, Darren estaba muy serio y no…

-Entre más lo explicas más lo arruinas-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa, lo cual contagió al castaño.

-Bueno, vinimos a ayudarte con el vestuario, maquillaje y gel, porque realmente tienes problemas con eso.

-Adelante, mi cuerpo es todo suyo-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, lo que hizo sonrojar a ambas chicas.

-A estas alturas creo que un día te encontraremos en una situación bastante pornográfica en este remolque, Darren-decía Jenna riendo junto a Lea.

Luego de estar bromeando y ayudando a Darren a vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse, pudieron salir del remolque las chicas, ya que faltaba una hora para la grabación y Grant consideró pertinente quedarse con su amigo un rato.

-Entonces, déjame entender algo-decía el castaño con una sonrisa y recostado sobre la cama, mientras el moreno se miraba en el espejo buscando algo que no encajara.

-Dime-susurró algo nervioso.

-Tú y Colfer no son pareja, simplemente se han besado en el set y nunca han sentido nada por el otro-dijo seriamente y mirándolo con atención.

-No somos pareja, solo nos hemos besado en el set y en ese escenario en Dublin y Chris nunca ha sentido nada por mí.

-Alto ¿tu amor por Chris Colfer es real?

-Estoy loco por él-susurró bajando la mirada apenado, sentía que lo habían descubierto, aunque a esas alturas era un secreto a voces.

-Darren, no puedes guardar algo así, te vas a enfermar y eso en ningún caso será bueno. Tienes que ir donde Chris y decirle que lo…

-¿Y qué pasará con él y su novio? Porque estoy seguro que esto será un problema para Chris, que no querrá verme o grabar o terminará con su novio y luego me va a culpar o qué sé yo… a estas alturas entiendo cada vez menos.

-Al parecer es real-suspiró con fuerza Grant-¿en esta escena se besan?-murmuró mirando el libreto tirado en la cama.

-Blaine le declara a Kurt su amor, que no puede estar sin él y que le dé otra oportunidad, cantan _Got to get you into my life_ y luego nos besamos-murmuró quedamente.

-¿Nos besamos? Darren, siento que estás tomando a Blaine como tú y sí tal vez solo estás confundiendo tus sentimientos con los del personaje…-sugirió como opción.

-Quiero besarlo, pero no quiero que ese beso arruine su vida, sabes como soy, no me voy a contener, llevo meses sin tocar sus labios y eso me está volviendo loco, necesito…-tapó su boca asustado, ni él entendía de dónde estaba saliendo todo eso.

-Insisto-dijo Grant con una sonrisa triste-ese es Blaine Anderson hablando y en caso de no serlo, realmente estás enamorado y si no dejas salir todo eso te vas a enfermar y ahí tendremos que buscar otro Blaine y Sebastian se quedará sin alguien a quien acosar-dijo sonriendo y notando que realmente eso afectaba a Darren, tal vez tendría que interferir para que su amigo fuese feliz.

-No lo sé-murmuró bajando la mirada y sintieron que golpeaban su puerta.

-¡Al set!-gritaban para que fuesen a grabar.

-Éxito tigre, te irá bien y verás que…

-Quiero que se abra un agujero en la tierra y me trague-murmuró Darren levantándose de su lugar y caminando a la puerta.

-Hey-murmuró Grant levantándose de su lugar y quedando a un paso del moreno.

-Si necesitas ayuda de algún tipo, yo estaré ahí.

-¿Y si necesito hacer creer que eres mi novio y que entras aquí a violarme antes de grabar?-dijo alzando una ceja seriamente.

-Puedo hacer lo necesario con tal de que estés bien.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa y se retiró de ahí. Tal vez sus sentimientos se estaban confundiendo con los de Blaine, tal vez estaba entendiendo mal las cosas y no sentía nada por Chris, sino que eran Kurt y Blaine jugando en su cabeza… sí, seguramente eso era.

Cuando llegó al set se dio cuenta de que todos estaban allí y solo faltaba él. Por lo que tomó posición junto al improvisado picnic y no miró a Chris durante un buen rato, eso hasta que les indicaron que empezarían a grabar.

Por un segundo había olvidado sus líneas, pero pudo ver que junto a Zack se encontraba Grant con una gran sonrisa y dándole buena suerte, eso lo animó y comenzó con su parte del guión. Cuando escuchó el silbato que tocaba Kurt sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba, comenzaba la canción y en menos de lo que pensaba todo eso terminaría.

Hasta ahora iba todo bien, porque Chris evitaba su mirada cuando él lo miraba y cuando él estaba de espaldas, Chris se sentía en la libertad de mirar y relajarse. Tal vez todo era mejor así, mirarse cuando el otro no se daba cuenta, pero sin querer habían llegado a la escena final de la canción. Ambos subieron a la mesa y se sacaron los lentes. Blaine tenía que besar a Kurt y luego separarse, pero Darren sujetó fuertemente la cintura de Chris y lo besó profundamente, sin apartar sus labios y devorando la boca del castaño, quien se dejó llevar.

-¡Corten!-se escuchó la voz de Ryan en el lugar, pero ninguno de los actores se dio por enterado hasta que les faltó el aire y apoyaron sus frentes uno contra el otro, suspirando fuertemente y evitando mirarse, simplemente abrazados y disfrutando de todo eso.

Así estuvieron por un rato, Chris murmurando el nombre de Darren y compartiendo su mismo espacio, sonreían suavemente y sentían como sus cuerpos temblaban. Había algo mágico entre ellos, algo que no querían dejar ir.

-¿Piensan bajar de ahí? La escena terminó hace unos minutos-dijo Zack divertido y notando el fuerte sonrojo de los actores.

Darren fue el primero en bajar y salir corriendo hasta su remolque, hasta donde lo siguió Grant, quien al entrar vio que el moreno estaba sentado en el suelo sujetando fuertemente sus piernas y temblando.

-Darren-susurró cerrando la puerta y poniéndose a su altura-¿estás bien?-dijo con suavidad y notando que negaba y no podía responder-Ven-dijo suavemente y lo abrazó con fuerza. Al parecer Darren Criss estaba más roto de lo que pensaba y seguir con ese tipo de cosas no le harían bien, ya que con solo una escena se había destrozado de ese modo ¿cómo seguiría si terminaban de grabar el capítulo? No quería ni pensarlo, lo mejor era estar con él y esperar a que no ocurriera nada más.


	2. Chapter 2

**ValeAsencio: **gracias! así es, aquí hay acción... pero no es acción ChrisColfer. No sé cuántos capítulos serán, calculo entre tres a cinco, no más que eso, porque quiero terminar mis otros fics y estoy preparando uno más largo que pronto pronto verá la luz! gracias por leer y comentar, un abrazo!

**WarblerSongbird:** oh! gracias! Realmente muchas gracias por tu comentario y sí, es difícil no poner a Chris y Darren juntos y escribir de otras parejas, pero bueno, este fic como es ficción... puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, así que pronto podrás leer algo más CrissColfer, pero no será en este capítulo. Así que espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Gabriela Cruz:** aquí tienes otro capítulo! espero lo disfrutes y gracias por comentar! =)

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson:** objetiva? Hermosa, estás lejos de ser objetiva. Pero lo exigido por ti es deuda, así que aquí está lo que sigue. Te amo preciosa! Gracias por leerme, sabes lo que significan para mí tus reviews, desde el inicio que son importantes y siempre lo serán. Te amo!

**liby17:** aquí está la actualización! gracias por tus palabras =)

**Fioreeh-VCC:** no sé si escribiré el punto de vista de Chris, aunque hay algo de eso en lo que sigue. Pero no es un one-shot, yo creo que serán tres a cinco capítulos en total, aún no lo decido. Muchas gracias por comentar, un abrazo!

**SmilerColfer: **Debo reconocer que no me desagrada Chill, pero que prefiero CrissColfer lo prefiero. Los otros fics están en proceso, los voy a actualizar, de hecho ya subiré el capítulo de Muñeca Rota, así que calma. Gracias por leer y comentar!

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Pronto mis otros fics serán actualizados y terminados, me disculpo por no haberlo hecho aún. Además, hay un fic que pronto quiere ver la luz, pero aún está en proceso. Espero les guste lo que sigue.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

No se había querido marchar. No podía realmente, porque Chris quería hablar con él y arreglar todo lo que había ocurrido en el set, claro, como si tuviese algún tipo de solución. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Grant, haría lo que fuera por verlo bien. Sí, era el más indicado para conversar e ir a ver a esas horas de la noche, porque pasaban de las 10.30 y ya nadie se movía por los remolques. Por lo que se cambió de ropa y cogió su billetera y teléfono para salir lo antes posible de ese lugar.

Bajó por la pequeña escalera que lo separaba del suelo y cuando creyó que no andaba nadie por allí se encontró de frente con Chris, quien lo miraba seriamente. Se quedaron ahí por un par de segundos hasta que el moreno decidió pasar por el lado del castaño para irse, pero sintió el fuerte agarre que imprimió sobre su brazo y lo hizo devolverse.

-Hay que hablar-dijo de forma dura e intentando retenerlo.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar-susurró Darren seriamente y sintiendo que en cualquier momento los nervios le jugarían una muy mala pasada.

-Sabes que sí, que ese beso no fue lo que…

-¡Hola!-dijo alguien poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Darren-Habías tardado, así que vine por ti-dijo Grant acercando su rostro al del ojimiel, quien se sonrojó furiosamente ante la cercanía.

-¿Qué?-murmuró el pelinegro sin entender y sintiendo una pequeña presión en su cintura por los brazos del más alto, al parecer tenía que seguirle el juego.

-Creo que te sorprendí-susurró de forma que Chris escuchara-Si tienen que hablar algo importante puedo esperar-dijo mirando al ojiazul, quien mantenía los labios contraídos y una ceja alzada.

-Sí, tengo que hablar con…

-¿Puede esperar hasta mañana?-dijo Darren con una mueca-realmente nos queremos ir, habíamos planeado esta salida hace un par de días y no queremos perder las reservas.

-Comprendo-dijo seriamente y bajando la mirada con las manos empuñadas.

-Fantástico-dijo Grant con una sonrisa-nos vemos Colfer-dijo sujetando de la mano a Darren y saliendo de su vista en menos de un minuto.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…-murmuraba Darren insistentemente y sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban y el castaño lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo-susurraba suavemente y meciendo al moreno en sus brazos-saliste con la frente en alto, solo Colfer se enfureció y demostró que no es de palo-dijo suavemente.

-Me pusiste nervioso-se atrevió a susurrar alzando la vista y encontrando su mirada con la de Grant.

-¿Cuándo?-susurró agravando su voz y acercando su rostro al de Darren. Quien estaba sonrojado y no sabía bien qué hacer.

-Tú sabes cuándo-susurró acercándose cada vez más.

-Cuando…-dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Sintió la suave presión de los labios de Gustin sobre los suyos, sin saber cómo enredó sus brazos detrás del cuello del actor y enredaron sus lenguas armoniosamente, se mantuvieron así por un par de minutos hasta que el aire les fue necesario.

-¿Quieres ir a comer?-susurró apoyando su frente contra la de Darren con los ojos cerrados.

-Ajá-respondió suavemente y con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro.

-Maravilloso-dijo depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios y cogiéndolo firmemente de la mano para abordar un taxi que oportunamente pasaba por la calle que estaba a un par de metros.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos pensó en lo que podría provocar esa repentina exposición, ese momento en que ambos decidieron besarse a la luz de la luna y a la vista y paciencia de quien fuera pasando por ahí. En este caso un reportero de una de las más exclusivas revistas de chismes del país.

_Octavo día de grabación..._

_-Extra, extra…_-Todo el elenco de Glee observaba la televisión, era algo común que a veces hacían, sobre todo los directores junto a las chicas.

-Díganme a quién habrán desenmascarado esta vez-decía Ryan bebiendo un refresco y mirando a Lea y las demás chicas.

-Es probable que…

-_Estamos seguros que nadie esperaba la noticia que les daremos ¡dos chicos del elenco de Glee declararon su amor en la vía pública! Y justo nuestro fotógrafo los captó en acción…_

-No me digan que al fin Chris y Darren…-decía Zack emocionado y mirando el televisor con gran interés.

-_Se trata nada más y nada menos que de Darren Criss junto a su compañero Grant Gustin_-todo el elenco estaba con la boca abierta al ver las fotos de ambos chicos besándose, no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

-¡Qué!-gritó Jenna sin querer creer, no podía ser posible.

-¿Nunca estuvo enamorado de Colfer?-preguntó Lea pestañeando repetidamente.

-¿Creían que Darren y yo…?-decía Chris sumándose a los comentarios de sus compañeros.

-¿Creíamos? ¡Era evidente!-dijo Ryan tan impactado como el resto.

-Iré a hablar con él-dijo Zack levantándose de su lugar y siendo seguido por las chicas del elenco.

Caminó rápidamente hasta el remolque de Darren y una vez frente a la puerta se atrevió a golpear fuertemente. Aún no era hora para que se preparara para grabar, pero aún así debería estar despierto en ese momento. Por eso lo sorprendió cuando el moreno abrió la puerta solo con los boxers puestos y bastante despeinado.

-¿Darren?-dijo Zack impresionado porque abriera la puerta en esas fachas.

-Disculpa Zack-dijo sonrojandose y notando a todos los que estaban presentes-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo mirando a todos con una ceja alzada y ahí notó que Chris estaba entre todos, furioso.

-¡Dare, vuelve a la cama! Aún no terminamos-se escuchó la voz de Grant desde el interior del remolque a lo que todos se pusieron pálidos y miraron con gran sorpresa a Darren.

-Creo que me necesita, hablamos luego-dijo cerrando rápidamente la puerta y apoyándose en ella al cerrar. Sentía como su cuerpo ardía y no era por placer, sino que de los nervios que lo estaban abordando en ese momento.

-¿Quién era?-dijo Grant aún tapado por el cobertor.

-Zack, Lea, Chris, Ashley, y casi todas las chicas del elenco, así que creo que saben que estabas metido aquí-susurró sentándose en la cama y sintiendo como todo eso era un gran desastre.

-Entiendo-dijo con una sonrisa suave y alargando su mano para que el moreno la cogiera-ven-susurró notando como Darren trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Ellos…-intentaba hablar, pero no lo lograba.

-Ellos saben lo evidente, estamos juntos ahora, esto partió como un juego, pero creo que es lo más sensato-susurró abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Tú estás cómodo así?-dijo Darren sintiendo como eso estaba horriblemente mal.

-No me gustan los hombres, pero debo reconocer que esto es bastante inesperado y excitante, no me rehusé anoche a entrar en la cama de Darren Criss, bueno, dime quién se rehusaría a entrar-dijo guiñando un ojo y acercando su rostro al del moreno.

-Colfer-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Insisto en que él se lo pierde, yo sin ser gay ya estoy en tu cama, no me gustaría serlo y no haber pasado por aquí-dijo enredando sus piernas con las del moreno-¿Quieres una última vez antes de volver a la normalidad?-dijo suavemente y presionando una de las nalgas del ojimiel con sus manos.

-Creo que no me molestaría-murmuró jadeando contra los labios del castaño, quien sonrío cuando sintió la lengua necesitada del moreno entrando en su boca y como sus manos se movían. Sin ser gay estaba seguro de que Colfer se lo perdía por ser orgulloso y que él lo aprovecharía hasta que Darren dijera basta, porque particularmente estaba interesado en las chicas y en más de una oportunidad había estado a punto de llegar al altar.

No habría podido elegir mejor a la persona con la que se había acostado esa noche, porque realmente Grant Gustin era un as en la cama y sinceramente, quería repetirlo. Aunque por un día bastaba haberlo hecho en la cama y luego en la ducha, tal vez era minuto de detenerse. Fue por eso que se arregló lo mejor posible, porque ese día grabarían _All you need is love _ y estaba especialmente emocionado por esa escena, no porque besara a Colfer al final, sino porque era un gran paso para Blaine y algo que lo haría feliz. Blaine y Kurt juntos. Al menos alguien sería feliz.

-¿Cómo me veo?-susurró Darren mirando a Grant y mostrando su traje amarillo junto a una gran sonrisa.

-Eres el muñeco Ken, justo antes de ser metido en la torta de bodas de Barbie-dijo divertido Grant.

-Con eso me voy feliz-dijo guiñándole un ojo-deseame suerte.

-Te puedo desear otro tipo de cosas-dijo terminando de vestirse y sujetándolo por la cintura para besarlo suavemente.

-Me gustaría-dijo sonriente y separándose lentamente-quiero que vengas conmigo al set-dijo sonriendo y sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro.

-Vamos-dijo sonriendo y saliendo del lugar junto al moreno.

Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta llegar al próximo lugar de grabación, la Academia Dalton, por suerte quedaba a unos minutos de donde grababan comúnmente.

-¿Falta alguien?-preguntó Ryan viendo llegar a Darren.

-Falta Naya-dijo Zack mirando a todas partes y notando que la chica venía calmadamente a un par de metros de ahí-ahora están todos ¡A sus posiciones!

-Lo harás increíble-susurró Gustin cogiendo a Criss por las solapas del blazer amarillo y besándolo fuertemente en los labios, a lo que el moreno cerró los ojos y disfrutó de esa cercanía, realmente agradecía todo eso y por sobre todo las mariposas que se estaban moviendo en su estómago.

-Creo que me estoy confundiendo-susurró Darren al separarse y notó la sonrisa en el rostro del castaño.

-Mientras sea por mi causa está todo bien-dijo guiñando un ojo y notando que todo estaba en silencio a su alrededor, caminó hasta donde estaba Ryan y Zack, se quedó junto a ellos para apoyar a Darren en esa grabación.

-Todos en sus puestos-dijo Zack confirmando que no faltaba nadie-3, 2, 1… -decía suavemente cuando iniciaba la conversación entre Burt y Kurt justo fuera del auto. Comenzó a sonar la música y Dalton se alzó ante el ojiazul. Quien se veía poco expresivo, algo derrotado y al ver a Blaine su rostro instintivamente cambió al de extrañeza, aunque por dentro se estaba desmoronando y sintiendo como la maldita sonrisa del moreno lo golpeaba.

No tenía idea de cómo Darren lograba hacer que Blaine luciera tan feliz y sereno, cuando tenía que besarlo al final de la escena, justo después de que le declarara su amor en una canción. En ese lugar estaba su novio, Grant y el ojimiel parecía no inmutarse, parecía no sentir que eso estaba mal.

En cambio él, sentía que Kurt al fin sería feliz y cumpliría con lo que tanto anhelaba: estar con Blaine, el amor de su vida. En cambio él, había rechazado a la persona que hoy le estaba cantando y lucía tan feliz, como solo Grant Gustin lo podía hacer sentir. Realmente se sentía un idiota por haber rechazado a Darren cuando pudo decirle que sí, sí quería ser su novio. Eso justo al final de la tercera temporada de Glee. Pero no, le dijo que no sentía nada y que seguramente estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos con los de Blaine.

Tal vez fue por eso que cuando llegó al final de la escalera lucía tan asustado e intimidado por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tal vez fue por eso que cuando Blaine le propuso matrimonio aceptó con la garganta apretada y diciendo un desesperado y extraño sí.

Vio como Blaine se le acercaba y sintió sus labios sobre los suyos y comenzó a temblar, disfrutando la caricia y sintiendo como la lengua de Darren se metía en su boca y lo hacía sentir en otro planeta. Realmente eso es lo que había anhelado y lo que más deseaba. Sintió como se separaba de él y ponía el anillo en su dedo. Todo eso había durado menos de lo que habría querido o esperado. Solo sentía el fuerte agarre del moreno y como todo era demasiado para él.

-¡Corten!-dijo Ryan con una gran sonrisa-¡Increíble! Al fin salió a la primera, todo de una sola vez-dijo celebrando junto a los otros productores-Pueden tomarse el resto del día para descansar-dijo viendo como todos iban saliendo.

Los únicos que se habían quedado en sus lugares eran Darren y Chris, quienes no habían atinado a moverse ni a mirar a otro lado. Simplemente estaban ahí en las escaleras, a poca distancia el uno del otro, sentían como todo estaba en silencio y eran los únicos que quedaban.

-Creo que…-decía Darren bajando la mirada.

-Creo que Kurt será feliz con Blaine-murmuró el ojiazul llevando una mano a la chaqueta de Darren y quitando pelusas que no existían-creo que estarán bien-dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo también estaría bien contigo-se atrevió a asegurar Darren, a lo cual Chris alzó la vista y lo miró intensamente, anhelando lo que el moreno le declaraba-sería feliz y te haría feliz-dijo con una sonrisa y acercando su rostro al del castaño-¿quieres?-murmuró sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

-¡Chris!-escucharon la voz de Will rebotando por las paredes de Dalton y fue Darren quien suspiró y se alejó del ojiazul.

-Hola Will-susurró acercándose al chico y estrechando su mano para luego irse de allí. Justo fuera de ese lugar lo esperaba Grant, quien no se atrevió a decir nada, solo cogió su mano en son de apoyo, ya que intuía que todo había salido horrible con Chris y que los avances habían sido nulos.

-Si quieres ir a comer algo yo invito. De verdad-murmuró Grant suavemente y vio como Darren negaba con la cabeza y seguía caminando-daría lo que fuera por verte sonreír ahora-dijo con una mueca en los labios y girándose para besarlo sorpresivamente. A lo que Darren lo miró sonrojado y quitó la seriedad de su rostro.

-Creo que aceptaré tu invitación-dijo acercando su rostro nuevamente al del castaño y capturando sus labios en una caricia suave y necesitada, sentía que con Grant no lograría nada más que un flirteo de un tiempo, pero que sería feliz y estaría tranquilo hasta encontrar a la persona indicada para él, porque estaba seguro de que Colfer no sería el indicado ni hoy ni nunca.

-¡Vaya Grant!-dijo Will junto a la pareja-no tenía idea de que eras de nuestro bando.

-Hola Will-dijo el castaño mirando a Chris al tiempo que había saludado al otro chico-no realmente, es solo que nadie se puede resistir al encanto de Darren Criss, dijo con una sonrisa y volviendo a unir sus labios con los del moreno, quien sonreía abiertamente.

-Los felicito-susurró Colfer seriamente y sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaron al ver la escena.

-Gracias-dijo el ojimiel sin mirar y con una gran sonrisa.

-De verdad, felicitaciones-dijo Will cogiendo la mano de Chris para que se alejara del lugar.

Grant simplemente abrazó a Darren y sintió como suspiraba con fuerza contra su pecho, al parecer las cosas no eran tan sencillas como creía. Y tal vez tendría que quedarse por más tiempo del que creyó junto al moreno, quien parecía sufrir más de la cuenta y avanzar cero en olvidar su locura por Chris Colfer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fioreeh-VVC: **Grant y Darren son adorables! espero te guste cómo se muestran en este capítulo, saludos!

**SmilerColfer:** ahora se va a entender algo más y en el siguiente te quedará todo más claro y así... ¿Luz en las Sombras? Sí! yo también... sí sé que yo lo escribo, pronto pronto el siguiente capítulo al igual que todo! Un abrazo y gracias por leer y comentar!

**WarblerSongbird: **¿quién dijo que la primera vez de Darren fue con Grant? Eso no sale así en ninguna parte... así que vendrán más sorpresas y me encantaron tus impresiones! :D Muchas gracias por decirme cómo te hizo sentir todo esto, porque necesitaba un comentario así para saber el impacto, bueno, ahora viene un poco más de DarrenGrant. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! espero te guste lo que sigue, un abrazo! :D

**Klaineadiction: **Darren aquí se muestra algo más fuerte, así que creo que se puede cumplir lo que pides, ojalá te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Gabriela Cruz:** ese capítulo en algún momento llegará, no sé si pronto, pero llegará de algún modo, espero te guste lo que sigue! Saludos!

**Pinnita Criss-Anderson: **hey tú! :D me encantan tus comentarios, sean objetivos o subjetivos, realmente amo todo de ti! así que feliz de que sigas leyéndome y comentando 3 Te amo mucho! y me encanta que te encante! espero te guste este capítulo y espero sigas odiando a Will, porque aquí dará grandes razones para que así sea :D TE AMO! :D

**ValeAsencio: **debes reconocer que igual te gusta Grant para Darren, sinceramente adoro a Grant! Pero ahora verás como el CrissColfer puede ir avanzando, todo según cómo lo veas, espero te guste lo que sigue gracias por comentar!

**Paris-loquita:** muchas gracias por tus palabras! Y Grant me encanta al igual que Darren, por eso no me ha salido muy difícil juntarlos :D Lea es controladora y aquí la verás algo más vulnerable... pero bueno, espero te guste! Muchas gracias por comentar :D

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Ya decidí que este fic tendrá 5 capítulos en total y en lo que van a leer ahora verán un poco más de lo que piensa Chris, espero les guste! Y sí, voy a continuar con mis otros fics :D

Gracias por leer

Anixita

* * *

No sabía cuánto más aguantará con Darren en esas condiciones. Se veía nervioso y al borde de las lágrimas. No habían cruzado palabra, pero no era necesario para notar que el moreno se encontraba destruido y lo suficientemente al límite como para que no se moviera de su remolque durante todo un día. Al parecer el encuentro con Chris y Will le había afectado.

Siguieron ahí por un rato más hasta que sintió un suave golpe en la puerta del remolque, miró a Darren para que se moviera, pero no hizo nada. Por lo que lo que se corrió un poco de su lado para ir a abrir.

-No…-susurró el ojimiel sentándose en la cama.

-Puede ser urgente, dudo que alguien venga a las tres de la mañana a molestar solamente-el pelinegro no dijo nada y bajó la mirada, por lo que Grant fue a abrir la puerta y en ese instante vio a alguien entrar corriendo y abalanzarse sobre Darren, abrazandolo fuertemente.

-Lea-susurró Gustin cerrando con cuidado y escuchando el llanto desconsolado que la morena intentaba aplacar al abrazar a Criss.

Ambos muchachos miraban como se abrazaba a la cintura del moreno, estrujando sus ropas y manteniendo su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Darren, quien intentaba no derramar lágrimas ante la escena, porque de algún modo suponía que podría haberlas causado, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Solo tenía la certeza de que un nudo se había formado en su garganta y le impedía respirar con normalidad, al igual que la presión que mantenía su pecho dolorido en ese momento.

-Tranquila-murmuró acariciando su cabello y abrazándola-tranquila-seguía diciendo y miraba a Grant, transmitiéndole la respuesta a la pregunta muda que luchaba por salir de los labios del castaño.

-Lea-dijo el ojiverde sentándose junto a ellos y notando que la morena tenía unas hojas en la mano, las que arrugaba cada vez más, pero sin soltarlas.

Dejaron pasar varios minutos hasta que Darren sintió que se tranquilizaba en sus brazos y solo pequeños espasmos la sacudían. Lentamente la separó y la miró detenidamente, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro enrojecido por el llanto. Se veía vulnerable, asustada, con el dolor surcando su rostro y la desolación inscrita en sus ojos, hace un tiempo que no la veía así, hace casi un mes que todo eso había sido un horrible panorama que no creyó volver a ver, pero ahí estaba Lea.

-¿Qué ocurre?-susurró mirándola con atención y sintiendo que su pregunta era una tontería y que podría haber consultado algo más inteligente, un poco menos directo.

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio, Grant se sentó junto a Darren en la cama, mientras el moreno mantenía a la morena sobre su regazo y la cobijaba entre sus brazos, sentía que la protegía de algún modo y que ella se sentía agusto ahí, no tendría problema en quedarse así un par de horas si ella lo necesitaba, pero fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos por la voz de la muchacha.

-Cory-dijo con la voz temblorosa-Cory-gimió dolorosamente-él…-intentaba hablar, pero nuevamente las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y mantenían su garganta fuertemente apretada. No lograba hablar claramente, por lo que gimoteaba temblorosa y Darren debió abrazarla fuertemente mientras ella ahogaba toda su pena en su pecho. Sentía como el dolor que albergaba su corazón era nada comparado con lo que estaba sufriendo la morena, quien se mantenía fuertemente abrazada a él.

Miró por un momento a Gustin, quien observaba a la chica con pena, ya que era fuerte verla siempre con una sonrisa y ahora llorando a mares, él lo veía así porque no estuvo en el momento en que les anunciaron la muerte de Cory Monteith ni cuando Lea agradeció a todos porque estuvieran con ella, todo lo supo por los medios, sobre todo por los mensajes de Twitter.

Pasó una hora al menos, en la que sintieron como lentamente la morena dejaba de llorar y bajaba lentamente la intensidad de los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo, pero no se separaba de su cuerpo, lo que lo mantenía abrazado a ella. Pasados un par de minutos decidió separarse de ella y notó que estaba profundamente dormida, aún gimoteaba levemente por el llanto contenido y suavemente susurraba el nombre de Cory, algo realmente lamentable para la corta edad de Lea y para todos los sueños que se vieron truncados cuando el muchacho se fue.

Darren se puso de pie tomando en sus brazos a la morena, mientras Grant abrió la cama y el pelinegro la depositó ahí con cuidado. La cubrieron con las frazadas y la observaron por unos segundos, hasta que el ojimiel se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Por qué se habrá puesto así?-susurró sin entender.

-Soltó estas hojas-susurró Grant cogiendo el papel que estaba en el suelo y mirándolo detenidamente-mierda-murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Qué es?-dijo Criss acercándose al castaño.

-El guión del tercer capítulo de la temporada _The Quarterback_-murmuró manteniendo la respiración por unos segundos y sintiendo lo tenso que estaba su cuerpo.

-Qué hay ahí-murmuró cogiendo las hojas y comenzando a leer el inicio-es una hermosa forma de abordarlo-decía leyendo lo que Kurt tenía que hacer en un principio.

-Estoy seguro que lo hicieron con cautela, pero no creo que haya sido bueno que se lo entregaran a ella antes que a todos.

-¿Pensaste que no lo harían así? Lea merece saber qué harán con la imagen de Cory, porque no solo murió un personaje sino que la persona que pasaría el resto de su vida con ella y eso nada puede cambiarlo, de ningún modo puede ser bueno que lo divulguen antes de que ella lo apruebe.

-Tienes razón-suspiró fuertemente-qué…

-Me extraña que Chris no esté con Lea, normalmente ambos están…

-Tal vez ella lo fue a buscar y él no estaba, tal vez salió con Will y por eso ella vino hasta acá, recuerda la hora que era cuando llegó.

-Ahora son las cinco, no es mal momento para ir a ver por qué no la recibió.

-Darren, no creo que sea bueno que vayas…-dijo suavemente Grant intentando detenerlo.

-¿Por qué?-dijo seriamente y mirando al castaño.

-Puede estar con Will en el remolque y…

-Me arriesgaré, quiero que esté él en la mañana cuando Lea despierte, porque él sabe mucho más que nosotros y nos puede ayudar con esto. De momento quiero que te quedes con ella y la cuides, cualquier cosa me llamas, tengo el teléfono en mi pantalón y…

-No volverás-susurró derrotado y mirando el suelo.

-¿Qué?-dijo indignado y realmente extrañado de lo que decía el ojiverde.

-No volverás, estoy seguro que terminaran discutiendo y…

-Volveré con Chris o sin él, pero voy a volver.

-Voy a calcular media hora, si no has vuelto en ese entonces cerraré la puerta y me acostaré junto a Lea, porque ella en este momento necesita ser abrazada, aunque sea en sueños.

-Está bien-se resignó Darren y salió del remolque, tenía que reconocer que podría comenzar a discutir con Colfer solo porque no había estado para Lea, pero aún así no sabía lo que iba a suceder.

Caminó con decisión hasta el remolque de Chris y golpeó firmemente una vez estuvo frente a la puerta, pasaron un par de segundos y escuchó algo cayendo adentro y luego la puerta se abrió.

-¿Está Chris?-susurró notando como la sangre se le helaba y un escalofrío le sacudía con fuerza, porque Will estaba solo en ropa interior abriendo la puerta.

-Darren, nos molestas justo en el mejor momento, de verdad eres muy inoportuno-dijo con una mueca de fastidio- ¿qué puede ser tan urgente para que molestes a estas horas?-dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tengo a Lea en mi remolque-suspiró pesadamente e intentando controlar la rabia que quería salir a través de sus puños- está destruida y necesitaba a Chris, pero él no estuvo para ella-dijo de una vez- Por favor, haz que lo sepa, gracias-escupió fríamente y se dio media vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Lea?-dijo Chris saliendo por la puerta, se había puesto sus pantalones, unas zapatillas sin abrochar y un poleron que no le pertenecía. Su cabello estaba completamente despeinado y su rostro estaba enrojecido. Cuando Darren lo vio así sintió como si le hubiesen dado una patada en el estómago.

-Le entregaron el libreto del nuevo capítulo, en donde terminan con el personaje de Finn-dijo fríamente y mirando de pies a cabeza a Chris.

-¿Cómo está?-dijo con la voz temblorosa y comprendiendo por qué Darren estaba tan furioso.

-Duerme, pero te necesitaba a las tres de la mañana-dijo fríamente-no te preguntaré dónde estabas, pero si te pongo al tanto-dijo empuñando levemente sus manos-necesito que estés cuando ella despierte, se durmió hace un rato, así que creo que dormirá hasta las 10 sino un poco más, así que si no tienes nada que hacer a esa hora puedes…

-Realmente eres muy inoportuno Darren-dijo Will con una mueca en los labios-eso es algo que podría haber esperado hasta mañana, hasta las 8 por lo menos, no deberías haber venido ahora a molestarnos.

-Lo consideré necesario, me disculpo si no les interesa el tema y lo lamento por Lea, pero si vine es porque sé que Chris es el único que puede ayudarla en una situación así, solo por la complicidad que existe hoy entre ellos.

-Darren, realmente eres terrible con las excusas, si necesitas ver a Chris hubieses venido y hablado con él, porque sé que estás detrás de mi chico y que…

-Haré que no te escuché-dijo Darren-solo vine por Lea, y si tienes tan poca seguridad en tu chico, te informo Will ¡Estoy enamorado de Grant Gustin!-gritó a todo pulmón, dejando florecer la rabia y la pena que albergaba en su pecho-así que no tendría por qué fijarme en tu chico, lo demás es solo actuación, así que podrías sentirte seguro junto a Chris, no soy una amenaza-dijo seriamente y por un segundo vio la mirada perdida de Chris Colfer, quien lo miró con las lágrimas asomándose fuertemente.

-Es bueno saberlo-dijo Will seriamente y cogiendo a Chris por la cintura-creo que estábamos ocupados.

-Disculpen la interrupción entonces-dijo Darren girando rápidamente y perdiéndose hasta llegar a su remolque, al que entró cerrando suavemente y se apoyó en la puerta para caer al suelo sentado y comenzando a llorar en silencio.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera como unos brazos lo cobijaba y presionaba contra un cálido cuerpo. Se permitió llorar con mayor fuerza y sentir la suavidad de las caricias de Grant, quien besaba su cabello cada cierto rato mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que las lágrimas bajaron su intensidad y que su respiración volviera a ser la misma. Sintió como el abrazo del castaño era más fuerte y sus besos se repartían por todo su rostro, incluidos sus labios, lo cual lo calmó, ya que necesitaba algo así para sentir que todo estaría en calma y bien.

Se mantuvieron abrazados y en silencio, pero de un instante a otro Grant se levantó y cogió un par de frazadas, con las que se cubrieron para pasar la noche ahí, junto a la puerta para resguardar los sueños de Lea, quien se veía mucho más calmada y tranquila que hace unas horas.

-Gracias-susurró Darren apoyándose en el pecho de Grant y sintiendo como su calor lo cubría y tranquilizaba.

-Gracias a ti por estar enamorado de mí y gritarlo al mundo-dijo burlándose de lo que había gritado Darren.

-¿Lo escuchaste?-dijo sorprendido.

-Creo que si no aparece mañana en los medios será un milagro, pero ya está hecho Darren-suspiró manteniendo el abrazo.

-No lo soporté, Will estaba…

-Supongo que Chris no vendrá ahora-susurró suavemente Gran mientras se acomodaba aún más.

-Lo dudo, pero al menos vendrá mañana o espero que lo haga.

-Descuida, haré lo posible porque Lea esté bien, de verdad, te ayudaré, no por nada soy el chico del que estás locamente enamorado-dijo riendo y sintiendo como Darren se relajaba en sus brazos.

-Gracias Grant, es lo que más necesito en este minuto-susurró cerrando los ojos y dejando que su cuerpo se acoplara al del castaño.

Se durmieron profundamente y no sintieron el momento en que Lea despertó y los vio dulcemente recostados uno junto al otro, sonrió con nostalgia y agradeció que ellos estuvieran resguardando sus sueños e incluso durmieran a los pies de una puerta solo por brindarle comodidad a ella, realmente eran mejores de lo que todos podían llegar a pensar, con eso Darren Criss y Grant Gustin se habían ganado una gran parte de su corazón. Sonrió y se abrazó a sí misma para seguir durmiendo, porque necesitaría mucho calor para apaciguar la herida que día a día sangraba sin detenerse, extrañaba mucho a Cory y no podía creer cómo pasaba el tiempo y ella seguía su vida a pesar de su ausencia.

Se durmió luego de unos minutos y las horas pasaron hasta que el teléfono de Darren sonó en su pantalón, ante eso todos despertaron, pero Lea prefirió no moverse, por lo que ambos chicos dieron por hecho que no había interrumpido su sueño.

-Diga-susurró sin haber visto la pantalla.

-Tenemos que hablar, lo que pasó anoche no estuvo bien y…

-Chris-murmuró suavemente y sintiendo como Grant lo abrazaba suavemente-no creo que tengamos algo de qué hablar o…

-¿No quieres que aclaremos las cosas?-susurró en un hilo de voz.

-Chris, no hay nada que aclarar, realmente no lo hay-dijo suavemente y recordando todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior-Si quieres venir a ver a Lea y estar presente para cuando despierte-dijo respirando con fuerza-eres bienvenido, no te bloquearé el paso ni te haré problemas, eres su amigo y como tal debes estar a su lado.

-Gracias, entonces abre la puerta, estoy afuera-dijo con suavidad y cortando la llamada. Se sentía totalmente frustrado, porque todo lo planeado se había derrumbado la noche anterior, justo en el momento en que Darren gritó que estaba enamorado de Grant, por un momento creyó que todo eso había sido un maldito juego del pelinegro por llamar su atención, pero al parecer realmente estaba enamorado del castaño y él solo se hacía ilusiones de que Criss podría seguir sintiendo algo por él, después de todo fue su culpa rechazarlo, algo que nunca debió haber hecho.

-Pasa-dijo Darren sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se veía agotado y con grandes ojeras, se notaba que había estado llorando.

-Darren yo…-pero sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta al ver a Grant detrás del pelinegro, quien parecía no haber dormido mucho tampoco-Hola Gustin-escupió fríamente, a cada momento detestaba más a ese chico.

-Hola Chris-dijo de forma seca y poniendo una mano en la cintura del ojimiel, quien sentía que si volvía a cruzar palabra con Colfer se iba a morir en ese momento por toda la pena que estaba cargando.

-Lea-escucharon como el castaño se había sentado junto a la morena y acariciaba su cabello suavemente-preciosa-susurró tocando su rostro y viendo como despertaba lentamente.

-Chris-dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos una vez más, dejándose acariciar.

-Los dejaré solos para que puedan hablar-dijo Darren tomando fuertemente la mano de Grant-¿estarás bien Lea?

-Gracias Darren-dijo con una sonrisa y siendo abrazada por Chris, quien no quiso mirar a la pareja que salía de allí en ese momento, lo mejor sería ignorar la punzada que se había instalado en su pecho y que amenazaba con hacerlo llorar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gabriela Cruz:** Uyyy! No diré nada para no adelantar! espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! un abrazo =)

**ValeAsencio:** tú me entiendes! Grant es un amor! y estoy logrando que les guste lentamente. Will fue bastante desubicado al decir todo eso y Lea... lamentable todo lo que le ha ocurrido... Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**WarblerSongbird:** me encantó tu comentario y debo reconocer que me ayudaste a continuar con este capítulo, así que muchas gracias! A mi particularmente no me agrada Will, pero hay cosas que son necesarias de hacer y me encanta el Grant/Darren así que ganas por escribir de ellos dos juntos me sobran! Espero te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por leer y comentar! un abrazo =)

**SmilerColfer:** en cuanto a lo que dices de Cory, yo estoy siguiendo la línea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido en el detrás de escena, pero nada más. Particularmente no era una fanática de Finn ni mucho menos, pero que se lamenta su perdida, se lamenta. Y te recuerdo, esto es un CrissColfer y mis fics en su mayoría, por no decir casi todos, son Klaine. Espero ahora se comprenda mucho mejor el fic, gracias por leer y comentar, saludos!

**Fioreeh-VCC:** sinceramente me encanta escribir de Grant y Darren juntos, me encantan como actores y sus personajes también, así que no tengo problemas. Espero te guste lo que sigue ¡Gracias por leer!

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por leer ¡No sé por qué, pero aquí tienen lo que sigue! Espero realmente les guste, porque sinceramente me basé en algunos comentarios para escribir lo que sigue y hoy tenía algo más de tiempo. El próximo capítulo es el último, el siguiente capítulo contiene Lemmon.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde la última vez que Chris y Darren habían hablado, incluso ese era el mismo tiempo que transcurrió desde que habían tenido que grabar juntos, ya que el segundo capítulo ya había sido grabado y el tercero estaba en espera, porque Lea junto a los escritores estaban acabando el guión que se entregaría finalmente. La morena había hecho lo posible por mantenerse firme ante todos, pero llegada la noche se desmorona en los brazos de Darren o Chris, dependiendo de quién estuviera disponible para abrazarla y quedarse con ella toda la noche hasta que se durmiera.

-Necesitamos hablar-susurró Grant una vez que Lea se durmiera y el moreno la dejara sobre la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el pelinegro siguiendo al castaño fuera del remolque.

-Está bien que Lea esté mal, ya que no es menor que su prometido con el que se iba a casar haya muerto, pero no puedo entender cómo tú que no estás comprometido con nadie y que yo sepa nadie cercano se ha muerto, pero aún así estás con una cara de funeral desde hace una semana.

-Estoy sensible por la muerte de Cory y…-intentaba hablar sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Criss, si me vas a mentir por lo menos que sea a la cara-dijo frustrado el ojiverde.

-Sabes que todo trata de Colfer, maldición ¡Sabes que es Chris Colfer quien me mantiene así! Sabes que no duermo bien y que tampoco he pasado una sola noche sin llorar a mares porque él está con Will ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes todo lo que me está pasando!-espetó fuertemente y con las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos miel.

-Lo sé, por eso me involucré contigo, para saber si las cosas con Colfer tienen solución o no… -suspiró cansado-pero ahora tenemos un problema Darren-dijo seriamente y cruzándose de brazos para mirarlo directamente.

-¿Otro problema más?-dijo suspirando fuertemente y botando todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones-por favor, que tenga solución y que sea rápido-dijo mirándolo atentamente.

-Me estoy enamorando de ti-dijo suavemente y notando como Darren no parecía alterado ni menos sorprendido.

-Grant, es en serio, quiero saber y no quiero que me vengas con juegos-dijo sin creer lo que le decía.

-Me estoy enamorando de ti, Darren-dijo nuevamente y notando como las facciones del moreno se endurecen y cerraba los ojos con fuerza para botar aire con pesar.

-Grant, sabes que esto que tenemos es solo para ver si Chris me quiere o no, cosa que hemos probado que no es así. Colfer me detesta y…

-¿Entiendes lo que te digo?-susurró acortando la distancia entre ellos y sujetándolo por la cintura y poniéndolo contra el remolque-Darren-susurró mirándolo directamente a los ojos-me estoy enamorando de ti, no soy gay, jamás habría pensado en querer a otro hombre con el amor que se le puede tener a un hermano. Pero te seguí el juego, quise ayudarte y mira lo que ocurrió-susurró suavemente y delineando los labios del moreno con una mano-me estoy enamorando de ti ¿imaginas lo que es pensar en una vida junto a una mujer y tener hijos con ella para luego descubrir que puedes querer a un solo hombre y dejar todos esos sueños atrás?-dijo con suavidad y mirando directamente a los ojos al pelinegro.

-Es lo mismo que me pasa con Chris, yo no soy gay, pero con él todo es distinto, sacrificaría tantas cosas solo por estar con él-susurró sintiendo como Grant lo abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba sobre su hombro.

-Entonces-dijo intentando detener las lágrimas-esto debe terminar, no podemos seguir con este juego, porque ahora me estoy involucrando y sé que no es bueno para ninguno-susurró alejándose levemente, ya que Darren lo sujetó por la cintura y lo detuvo.

-Amo a Chris y me enamoré de él, pero no sé qué hacer ahora-dijo acariciando el rostro de Grant.

-No le hagas daño y dile lo que sientes, porque creo que él está jugando el mismo juego que nosotros-susurró de forma suave y acercando su rostro al de Darren.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido y sin terminar de comprender.

-Chris Colfer te ha estado viendo la cara al unirse con Will, si te das cuenta, eso lo hace en el mismo instante en que ustedes pelearon-dijo seriamente.

-Fue una pelea sin…

-Sin importancia para ti, pero él se sintió herido y buscó a uno de sus amigos, Will. Él lo ha estado ayudando y…

-¿Habrán tenido sexo como nosotros?-dijo asustado y mirando a Grant al comprender lo que significaba esa simple palabra-lo lamento mucho, realmente yo…

-Shhh-dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del moreno-cálmate Darren-dijo sonriendo y mirando a su amigo-fue maravilloso el sexo, debo reconocerlo y realmente lo necesitábamos cuando ocurrió, así que nadie se retracta y te dejo claro que si siento algo por ti no se debe al sexo ¿está bien?-dijo mirando como el ojimiel se tranquilizaba.

-¿Fue tu primera vez con un hombre?-dijo con una mueca el pelinegro.

-Sí, pero por lo que noté no fue tu primera vez con uno.

-Chris fue el primero-dijo bajando levemente la mirada y sonrojandose furiosamente.

-¡Lo sabía!-dijo victorioso el castaño-sabía que no podían haber estado tanto tiempo sin toquetear-dijo sonriendo y notando la vergüenza en el rostro del moreno.

-Con Chris jamás estuvimos en una relación-dijo separándose totalmente de Grant, quien lo tomó de la mano-simplemente eramos amigos con derecho a roce y a todo lo que necesitaramos, después de todo actuamos juntos y nuestros personajes se aman con locura ¿por qué iba a estar mal todo eso?

-Sabes muy bien que el actor y el personaje tienen roles separados, que por ningún motivo deben unirse y enamorarse del otro.

-¡Lo sé!-dijo mirando al cielo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza-y Chris también lo sabe, me lo dijo así también, con esas mismas palabras, pero yo no escuché razones…

Flash Back

Habían terminado de grabar la tercera temporada y ese día todos se irían a celebrar a un bar cercano. Pero tanto Darren como Chris se negaron a hacerlo, ya que estaban cansados, pero felices de lo que habían logrado como equipo, por eso decidieron despedirse y se separaron de todos.

-Podríamos ir a comer sushi-dijo Chris con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-Podríamos comprar para llevar y nos vamos a mi departamento-dijo Darren con una sonrisa, a lo que Chris hizo una mueca-¡No me malentiendas!-se apresuró en decir y miró aterrado al ojiazul-no es lo que crees, solo lo digo para estar más cómodos, podemos ver una película y conversar hasta tarde. Te puedes quedar a dormir si quieres, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido.

-¿Estará Mía?-susurró con una mueca y caminando junto al moreno.

-No, ella se fue hace unas semanas a… -decía pensativo-a algún lugar de este hermoso país llamado Estados Unidos, sí, estoy seguro-dijo con falsa seriedad y haciendo reír a Chris.

-Entonces vamos, compremos el sushi en un lugar cercano a tu departamento-dijo cogiéndolo por el brazo y viendo como el moreno le hacía señas a un taxi para hacer su viaje más seguro y de menos tiempo.

Abordaron el vehículo y se fueron conversando sobre todo lo ocurrido en ese día de grabación, por lo que el viaje fue mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban. Cuando llegaron a su destino se bajaron del auto y fueron hasta un restaurante donde Darren siempre pedía Sushi, por lo que en media hora obtuvieron su pedido y luego se dirigieron al departamento del moreno, al que entraron completamente en silencio.

-Sabes que te encuentras en tu casa y puedes ponerte cómodo-decía el ojimiel caminando hasta la cocina, en donde dejó el sushi sobre la encimera, pero cuando se iba a voltear sintió unas manos que lo empujaban y acorralaba contra el mueble.

-Creo que encontré lo que comeré hoy-dijo desatando el nudo de una de las bolsas y apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de Darren-¿quieres comer conmigo?-susurró en el oído del moreno, quien solo se limitó a asentir suavemente-ven-murmuró separándose y dejando que se volteara.

-A dónde…-sintió los labios del castaño presionando sobre los suyos, puso sus manos en la cintura de Chris y lo pegó a su cuerpo mientras sentía como las manos del ojiazul se enredaban con su cabello. Se besaron con ternura por un par de segundos hasta que el aire les fue necesario-¿Quieres comer?

-Creí que ya lo estabamos haciendo-susurró acercando su rostro nuevamente al de Darren y volvieron a fundirse en un beso, del cual no se despegaron, ya que comenzó a subir la temperatura en ese lugar. Primero fue Chris quien se aventuró a meter su lengua en la boca del moreno y comenzar a gemir suavemente mientras sentía como las manos del ojimiel se metían bajo su camisa y comenzaban a acariciar su piel.

Caminaron sin despegarse hasta el living, en donde cayeron sobre uno de los sillones, quedando Chris bajo Darren, quien comenzó a desabotonar su camisa apresuradamente mientras su boca había bajado al cuello blanco del ojiazul.

-Dare…-murmuró suavemente y sintiendo como necesitaba las manos del moreno en otro lado de su cuerpo-por favor…-murmuró con la voz estrangulada.

-Chris-susurró mordiendo levemente el cuello del castaño y terminando de quitar la prenda para recorrer la piel con la lengua, la cual bajó hasta uno de los pezones del castaño y comenzó a succionar hasta que escuchó los gemidos de su compañero, quien se retorcía deliciosamente bajo su cuerpo.

-Dare-gimió fuertemente y se atrevió a quitar la polera que llevaba el ojimiel, quien sin problemas la lanzó fuera y pegó su cuerpo aún más al del castaño.

-Ven-dijo saliendo de encima de Colfer, quien se extrañó porque Darren se separara-Ven, vamos a mi cama, ahí estaremos más cómodos-dijo cogiéndolo de la mano y caminando rápidamente hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí, Chris notó algo que no se había dado cuenta antes.

-¿Estuviste bebiendo?-dijo al saborear su propia boca-¿Darren?-dijo seriamente y mirándolo molesto.

-Un par de tragos con los chicos antes de terminar la pequeña celebración, Cory llevó las cervezas y…-dijo con una sonrisa-pero no estoy ebrio ni nada-dijo sonriendo y acercándose al castaño para cogerlo de la cintura y besarlo nuevamente, a lo que el ojiazul no logró resistirse.

Se besaron con suavidad mientras caían en la cama y seguían acariciándose, siendo Chris quien estaba sobre Darren y comenzó a desvestirlo y meter una de sus manos bajo su ropa interior. Por lo que a los segundos comenzó a escuchar los gemidos del moreno, quien lo cogió por la cintura y lo atrajo aún más a su cuerpo. Se volvieron a besar con mayor fuerza y al soltarse para respirar fue Chris quien se levantó para desvestirse completamente, al igual que lo hizo el moreno.

Luego se lanzaron ambos a la cama, en donde se enredaron entre besos, gemidos y caricias. Los dos susurrando que se deseaban, que necesitaban tener al otro aún más cerca. Por eso, fue el moreno se atrevió a tocar al ojiazul y tomar su miembro para masturbarlo fuertemente, a lo que el castaño lo giró y puso en cuatro para comenzar a estimular su entrada.

-Darren…-gemía fuertemente ante la caricia que seguía insistente sobre su miembro, por lo que lo obligó a soltarlo y lo tomó por la cintura cuando creyó que ya estaba listo-esto va a doler.

-Hazlo-susurró determinado y sintiendo como el ojiazul repartía besos sobre su espalda para calmar lo que vendría. Algunos segundos después sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y dolía, un fuerte dolor llegaba desde su trasero hasta su nuca. Chris lo había penetrado y se había quedado en ese lugar, estático y sin dejar de masturbar su miembro, lo que había calmado en parte el dolor que estaba sintiendo Darren.

-Sigue-susurró el ojimiel cuando el dolor comenzó a menguar-por favor-murmuró suavemente y sintió como una primera embestida lo golpeaba con suavidad y luego otra y otra.

Estuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Darren sintió que llegaría al orgamos con las embestidas de Chris, por lo que no pudo más y derramó su semen sobre la cama, al igual que lo hiciera el ojiazul en su interior. Ambos estaban exhaustos. Sus respiraciones agitadas se sentían en toda la habitación y no se separaron a pesar de estar en una posición incómoda.

-Ven-murmuró el castaño saliendo del interior del moreno y poniéndose a un lado de la cama, lo que provocó que Darren gimiera ahogadamente por el dolor.

-Duele-susurró abrazándose al torso desnudo del ojiazul.

-Lo sé-murmuró abrazándolo y acariciando su rostro mientras sentía la suave respiración del pelinegro sobre su piel.

-Te amo, Chris-dijo con suavidad y sin perder el contacto con el ojiazul, solo sentía como el corazón de su compañero había comenzado a latir fuertemente, asustandolo, por lo que lo miró y lo vio más pálido que otras veces.

No respondió nada, solo bajó hasta sus labios y volvió a besarlo con suavidad, y ahí él se perdió nuevamente en el cuerpo de Chris Colfer, y nuevamente volvieron a tener sexo.

Fin Flash Back

-Creo que eso fue para él, sexo-escupió con amargura el moreno-no sé si Chris sintió algo más por mí.

-Estoy seguro que sí sintió algo más, pero seguramente tuvo miedo, después de todo ustedes no eran pareja y mucho menos algo más que compañeros de trabajo.

-Lo sé-murmuró bajando la mirada y separándose completamente del castaño-lo sé-dijo derrotado-esa es la historia, después de eso seguimos viéndonos y estando en la cama juntos, pero nunca pasó mucho más realmente. Luego de eso ocurrió la pelea que todos conocen.

Flash Back

Darren se encontraba en el set con su guitarra y tocaba una de las tantas canciones de Katy Perry que le encantaban, por lo que no pudo notar la presencia de Chris en ese momento. Cantaba con el alma y al alzar la vista se topó con la azul mirada, a la cual se atrevió a dedicar lo que decía y se dio cuenta de cómo todo eso estaba terriblemente mal.

-Sabes que es imposible-murmuró el castaño una vez que Darren acabara de cantar.

-Si tú quieres y yo quiero ¿por qué sería imposible?-susurró suavemente y dejando la guitarra a un lado.

-¡Yo no te amo! Y no podría…-gritó y luego todo fue silencio, no se atrevió a decir nada más-Dare… yo…-intentó hablar, pero sabía que lo había arruinado.

-Comprendo-dijo el ojimiel mirando el suelo por unos segundos y luego elevando la vista para mirar al ojiazul-creo que fue una tontería decirlo y… disculpame ¿sí?-susurró caminando fuera de allí y sintiendo como la mirada de sus compañeros y el resto del equipo de grabación lo taladraban notoriamente.

-Darren, vuelve aquí y aclaremos todo, ya me hiciste pasar una verguenza, por favor no permitas que pase otra más-dijo fríamente. Ante eso el moreno volvió y lo encaró.

-¿Verguenza? ¡Te dije que te amaba y tú ante todos me estás rechazando! ¡Maldición Colfer!-gritó furioso y sintió una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla derecha, quedando todo en absoluto silencio.

-No me vuelvas a hablar así, esto se acabó y olvida que algo pasó-dijo fríamente y se retiró de ahí.

Fin Flash Back

-Creo que todo fue demasiado dramático-dijo suspirando con fuerza-no debimos haber hecho todo ese espectáculo y tal vez fue mi culpa, porque puse al descubierto y en verguenza a Chris, siendo que él siempre quiso tener todo encubierto, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo nuestro, ni siquiera mis amigos o los suyos.

-Tenía miedo ¿no lo has pensado?-dijo Grant suavemente-tal vez Chris creyó que todo estaría bien así, estando en una relación oculta.

-A ratos lo pienso, pero yo quería enfrentar al mundo y declararme enamorado de Chris Colfer, a pesar de que todos creían que estaba con Mia Swier-dijo afligido- Grant, no me interesaba lo que dijeran ¡Amo a Chris! Lo demás no me importaba-decía sintiendo como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

-Tal vez él no estaba preparado y por eso decidió hacer lo que hizo.

-Ahora está con Will y eso no lo reprime de decir que es gay.

-Darren, es muy distinto ser Chris Colfer y estar con alguien que no conoce nadie a ser Chris Colfer y estar con Darren Criss, si vieras todo desde mi perspectiva notarías la diferencia-dijo con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos.

Se quedaron en silencio y el moreno se atrevió a mirarlo directamente al rostro y sonreír, luego se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, y al instante recibió lo mismo por parte de Grant.

-Quiero que vayas y hables con él, que se sienten a conversar y puedan arreglar todo, porque estoy más que seguro que tú y él están jugando con el otro, siendo que harían todo por estar juntos.

-Es posible-susurró suavemente-gracias-dijo sinceramente y se separó de él-tal vez ahora sea el momento para eso-dijo alejándose y caminando al remolque de Chris.

Se daba fuerza a medida que avanzaba hasta el remolque donde sabía que lo encontraría. Una vez ahí respiró fuertemente y golpeó la puerta con suavidad, luego de unos segundos lo hizo con mayor fuerza hasta que el trozo de metal se abrió.

-Chris…

-¡Darren!-dijo el castaño abrazandolo fuertemente y llorando sobre su hombro-Darren…-murmuraba una y otra vez destrozado, las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas con fuerza y caían sobre la ropa del moreno.

-Tranquilo-susurraba abrazandolo con fuerza y sintiendo su calor-tranquilo-decía mientras escuchaba el amargo llanto que salía del alma de Chris Colfer-ven-murmuró abrazandolo con más fuerza e ingresando al remolque junto a él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


End file.
